The Two Faced Stranger
by samanddan
Summary: Danny and Sam have never met. sam's a reporter and he's an astronaut in training. but when sam's boss ask her to get a story on the town hero, Phantom, sam discovers there's more to her new boyfriend then meets the eye. Plz RxR. rated T for language. narr
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS STORY IS NARRATED BY SAM MANSON!!! NOT ME!!!**

The Two faced stranger.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton." introduced a 6ft tall, muscular young man with a beautiful piercing icy blue eyes, spiky jet black hair, a well sculpted chin that came with a go-tee. A fine red and white columned button down long sleeved shirt helped define his muscular chest and the rolled up sleeves that curved up to his elbows showed off his pale, muscular forearms. Classic dark blue jeans and brown shoes were on his legs and feet. He reminded me of a young Vincent Price.

"Sam. Sam Manson." I replied to him shaking his hand back. His hands were warm and strong. "Can I help you Mr. Fenton?"

"I would like to know If I may buy you a drink." he said leaning on the bar edge so classic like, his deep and amazing voice got me into talking with him.

"I like Sake." I replied honestly.

"One Sake please." he said to the bartender. His graceful blue eyes shifted back on me. His face was kind of pale. Not as pale as mine, but just white enough to pass for my liking. "Oriental huh?" he asked me. One brow lifted.

"That's my style. I'm very much into the Japanese culture."

"Might be good to know." he grabbed the small glass of Japanese rice wine and handed it to me so swiftly and gently too. "To new friendships." he said purposing a toast.

"To new friendships." I said agreeing to that toast, and a friendship that I could tell would be worth it.

I am 5ft 8in, skinny and intelligent young woman. I have thick black hair that slightly at the end. Hazy violet eyes, purple lips, ghastly white skin and, by what my friends and parents have told me, a dark and enchanting voice that could make horror monsters quiver. I was wearing a light purple shirt that wrapped around my white shoulders. It stopped at the beginning of my forearms, then flared out covering black nails. Black pants covered my legs. The beginning of the pants were a little loose, but then they flared out until they touched my black combat boots. The black eyeshadow brought out my violet eyes. We drank down our drinks and looked at each other admiringly.

"So, Danny, what do you do for a living?" I asked breaking the gaze between us. My violet eyes gazing into his blue ones.

"I'm an astronaut in training. And you?" he said looking at my glassy eyes one more time.

"My, my, aren't we the flirt. I'm a reporter for the Amity Park press. So, you like space do you?" I told him cutting off his red face.

"Um, yeah, I've been into it since a tot. What got you into being a reporter?"

"Well, to be honest, I wanted to be an artist, but as rich as my folks were, they never put me into an art school. Instead the saw all my stories and got me into writing. I paint though. Sure I'm interested in my current job but man do I love painting. It's such an awesome way to express yourself you know? But enough about me, what about you? How you doing?" I questioned him casually looking back at him. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, those beautiful eyes so deeply-and secretly-gorgeous.

"I'm doing okay. Your job seems of interest. Of course your reporting sounds okay too."

"You sure know how to charm a girl."

"I've been doing it since age fifteen." he said searching me like a hawk for any flaws. I scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me sometime. Maybe you can see my 'second' job. See ya' tough guy." I told him getting up and leaving some cash to pay for the drinks. I put my middle and index finger together and saluted him with a small check and walked out of the bar. In the window outside I could see his face, filled with excitement.

I was on my way home. Casually walking when I spotted a little girl. Walking over to her I asked where her parents were. But the girl, was a ghost. When I saw her face, I gasped and followed the long raising body. The ghost began to chase me. I'd ran past the bar to try and get some help. But when I tried to go inside, the ghost blocked my entrance. I let out a mind numbing scream and ran again. Half way down the next block I tripped and fell. The ghost was closing in on me. I let out one last scream and closed my eyes tight. But, when I opened them, the ghost was no longer there. Instead I saw the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. The moon light outlined every muscle on his torso and arms, his snow-white hair covered his green eyes. He shot something out of his hands and vacuumed they ghost up.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked me kindly reaching his hand to mine.

"Um, uh, I don't know. But I think I am now. Thank you." was heart was racing at a tremendous speed, and my cheeks were completely warm and red.

"Do you need help getting back to your home?" he offered. His voice was deep and enchanting like mine.

"No. I'm okay thank you again, Phantom is it? Between all the tabloids I never get your name right at all." I asked him.

"You can call me that. I won't say my real name, but Phantom sounds reasonable. Maybe you can write that in a story. You be careful now you hear. Goodbye miss." he said and he was gone. I soon regained reality of what just happened. I shut my month and walked back to my apartment. Well, that was before calling his name out again and asked him to watch me from a distance so incase a ghost should attack again, he'd be there. I got to my apartment safely, thanks to him. I thanked him, and in return, he tilted over and kissed the back of my hand. I felt the tips of my nails from the free hand touch my heart.

"My, my, aren't we the flirt." I reminded him. He raised back up and winked at me, then he slowly dematerialized into the air. "Damn." I whispered. Hoping he would stay for tea. I began to undress and put my pajama's on. I grabbed a canvas and paint brush and painted my savior. Exactly how I saw him. Those tall, lean muscles, amazing arms and legs, and white and black suit. It tranced me for the longest time. When I snapped out of it, my drawing was complete. I put the things I held away and climbed into my bed, staring at that one specific canvas, until I fell a sleep.

The next day at work was a very interesting one.

"WHAT!!!???" yelled my best friend Valerie Grey from the computer across the way.

"You were saved by _the _Danny Phantom? Lucky. I'd like to be saved by him. With those good looks, yummy." she saved resting her chin on her folded hands.

"Yeah. And the best part, he kissed me on my hand. Like a very proper gentle man." I told her rubbing the back of my that was smooched last night.

"I hate you…." she told me throwing a ball of crumpled paper at me.

"Hey! I'm sorry I was attacked by a ghost and saved by a hero. Crap lets get to work before Convary gets on our asses!" I reminded her of our boss and she began to type, so did I. A few hours later on my coffee break I doodled him again. But this time, my heart was racing when I did. And it never beat's that fast. NEVER. Not even when I had my first kiss. I noticed that my left index finger was covering my mouth and I had a serious look on my face. I was so deep in concentration that everything else felt like a spiraling, black, vortex.

"Sam?" Valerie asked me snapping me back to reality. "I brought you some coffee. With soy cream, not real." she placed it in front of my drawing. "Damn girl, you got some talent. Is that your savior?" I looked up at her and shook my head yes. She said something else, but I ignored it. Then she walked away.

"MANSON!" I heard my last name being shout into the room from my boss. I walked to his room. "Manson, I heard about your little experience last night. I want a story on the this Phantom. You got it?" he tolled me. I shook my head yes and returned to my desk. For the next few hours I spent on the internet searching up information on Phantom. I only found his birth year and his home town. Amity park.

"Damn. How secret are you? I need more information on you." I spoke to soon. A large boom was heard from the construction site next door. I quickly grabbed my camera and ran to the window. Me and about 50 other employees were gazing at the smoke. Then a green laser like weapon was shoot through the smoke. I shot a picture and got it. Then a dragon flew out of the smoke. "Holy Shit." I muttered to myself. I shot another picture. Then, once the smoke was gone, my hero, Danny Phantom, escaped out of the smoke. I got one last picture. Thank goodness that camera was digital. I looked back at the photos I just took and saw all of them were crystal clear. "Yes." once I looked back at the window, he was gone. I kicked off my high heals and ran down stairs for more pictures of the fight. Once I was outside I ran to get more, but something grabbed my arm. I turned my head as fast as I could to see Valerie holding me.

"Are you nuts!??!?!" she shouted at me. "You're no photographer! You're a fucking reporter! Get back inside!" she began to drag me inside. Cruise my 105lb figure.

"Val! Let me go! I need those shots!" I yelled at her in protest. I fought to get through her arms but I failed. She was much stronger than me. She then applied what I hate more then testing on animals, pressure points. Right on my arm. "DAMNIT VAL!!" I yelled to her as my whole body gave into the pain. We returned to my desk shortly after that. She put me at my desk and got my warm coffee.

"Sam here's some coffee. Please calm down. What the hell were you doing? You could have been hit by the ruble!"

"You're starting to sound like my mother." I told her. She didn't find it funny. She raised and eyebrow to me. "Fine, Convary asked me to do a story on Phantom. I couldn't get that much info but when I saw this fight start I got some pictures for it. Want to see them?" I got the feeling in my arm back. I raised it slowly to her and flipped through the pictures.

"They are good. But geez Sam I'm just worried. I've known you all my life and you're my best friend. I'm just looking out for you." she explained hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I know you are Valerie. And I appreciate that. But just do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Don't ever do pressure points to me again." she smiled in return.

**AN:** Hi everyone! Well, there's chapter one, hope you all enjoyed it! . Well, it' Thanksgiving, and I want to wish all my readers a happy one! Except it's not so happy when you wake up to your family in awe at mutilating an already dead bird and smacking it. Then when your little sister begins do describe it to you ,you hardly touch her skin with your foot and then your father begins to kick you. Yeah wasn't a pleasant morning for me today. Well, Happy Thanksgiving! Tell me what you think okay?


	2. Magic Date

"_Who is Phantom?" _By Sam Manson.

I stared at the blank sheet of paper looking at me, with only that title. I needed more information on him. That afternoon I called in sick. I began to tap me pen on the notepad, then stuck the end in my mouth and bit on it. Then my phone began to rang. No caller id on it. _Whatever. Go for it. It might be your night in shinning armor. _I thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Ms. Manson? It's Danny Fenton, from the bar the other night." spoke the voice from the other side. I began to feel better. My voice sounded more cheerful.

"Oh! Danny! Hi!" I said slightly blushing. "Um, What's up?" what the hell was I saying? I was talking to him like he was my best friend. And I only met him at a damn bar! Was I losing it?

"Um, you invited me over to see your paintings. Remember?"

"Yeah I do. So, um, do you?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a little while."

"But wait! Don't you need my apartment number?" I asked. Was this cute guy stalking me?

"Oh I think I remember." and he hung up. Holy crap, he WAS stalking me!! I ran to my room to get dressed and look appropriate. I found a purple tang top and some light black work out shorts that didn't smell. I shrugged as I saw them and put them on. I didn't care. The only thing I did care was that this guy knew my apartment number! I'll ask him about that latter. I took a good look in the mirror and took a good look at my self. My hair looked so messed up. I quickly brushed it and drew it into a high bun. Leaving two thick strands hanging in my face. I put my lipstick on and slipped on my slippers. I went to look at my paintings to see if they were set up okay. Then as soon as I put the last painting up on a canvas, the doorbell rang. _Wow, fast. _ I checked my things and myself one more time then walked to the door. There he was standing there. Even more handsome then I remembered. But those eyes, I still couldn't escape them. I gazed at his eyes for a few seconds until he cut my off with some flowers.

"Oh! Thanks." He caught me off guard. Again.

"Your welcome." he said. A smile played with his lips.

"Um, come in." I said motioning my hands towards the inside of the paint filled apartment. I grabbed a near by vase and put some water in it and then the flowers them selves.

"Wow! These are really good!" he commented, eyes wide. "What is it suppose to be?" he looked at the bright field.

"Thanks. Um, it's suppose to be a field of bright colored flowers. All showing the same thing. But you see that one dark flower?" I asked pointing to the individual flower. "It's the only one who has a mind of it's own."

"Interesting." his eyes locked on mine and I blushed. So like an idiot I looked away. He began to walk towards my latest work. The one of Phantom. I could see his mouth drew open. And I thought he blushed but I quickly abandoned that thought. I stumbled over playing with the end of my shirt.

"Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, I'm not gay. Two, it's very good. And three, how'd you get so close to paint him?"

"Oh, um, the other night while coming home from the bar he saved me from a ghost."

"I see. Would you like to go out for coffee?" he asked lowering the two inches that separated us in height. I shook my head.

"I think I have to change first." I commented. "Uh. Make yourself at home…..Danny." I gave him a smile. And he retuned it. As I closed my door a closed my eyes tightly and squealed quietly. My first date in a while. And with such a hot guy too. I kept my shirt on and changed into some baggy jeans and my combat boots. I put my mascara on and another coat on lipstick. I fixed my hair and walked outside to see him looking at that painting of Phantom again.

"You a fan?" he looked up at me as I spoke my comment and he laughed a little.

"No. Not really. He's just to show offy. Shall we? I can introduce myself properly then I would have at the bar."

"Okay. I can too. Um, my car or yours?"

"Lets walk and talk. It's not that far." he said getting up and opening the door for me. I grabbed a light jacket and followed him. We began to talk about our jobs and various things. He showed me pictures of his best friend, Tucker Foley. Whose name sounded oddly familiar for what ever reason it had. We arrived at the coffee place two blocks away from my "house." we ordered our coffees, mine with soy cream not real. And with me saying "soy" he questioned a face. I motioned my arm to a table meaning 'I'll tell you at the table.' and when we got to the table I explained myself to him, a hot stranger that I only met at a bar nights ago.

"I'm an Ultra-Recylo Vegetarian. For sixteen years I believe."

"Nice."

"So, um, how'd you find my address anyway?"

"The beauty of the yellow pages." he said suavely. "Want to go to the park after this?" he asked me nicely. "We can take a cab."

"Um, okay. But, I'd rather walk. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." we waited as the silence carried our glances at each other. Then it ended,

"OH! Now I remember that name!" I said excitedly. He looked at me with brow raised. "That name, Tucker Foley, I remember it from my year books! From second grade till the end of high school! I remember both of your names now!" my smile began to show off my white teeth.

"So you do, do you? I believe I've seen you in the school once or twice."

"I was the girl with the half up half down pony tail." he still looked blank. "I always insulted Paulina Sanchez."

"Ah! Now I remember. You were quite the rebel back then. And by your clothes you still are."

"Um, thanks. So, um, what have you done since high school?" those words came out of my mouth so sheepishly. Why'd I have to be so sheepish when talking? I looked at his face and saw a slight hint of a shock by my question. "Did I say something wrong?" maybe he didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to respond it's okay."

"Um, thanks. It's kind of a long story. So, to the park?" he suggested. We left the shop and headed towards the park. For the whole way there, I wondered why he wouldn't answer that question. I flashed a few questioning faces at him but he just gave me a big smile and looked chipper as a cheerleader. But, why wouldn't he want to talk about years of past? We walked into the park and sat on the bench. I took out my camera and took pictures of the scenery.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. His face turning to mine.

"I like to take pictures of nature and use them in my art. That's where the bright field came from. I went to a meadow and snapped a couple of pictures. It was so beautiful." when the last words came out of my mouth I smiled and looked and him, once more, those beautiful blue pools were gazing at me. My smile went away and I asked him if I had something on my face. He said no, he pulled his hand to my face and spoke,

"I forgot something in the bouquet." he opened his hand and revealed a cherry blossom. I was awed at the beauty of the flower before me. "I remembered how much you like the Japanese cultural."

"It's gorgeous!" I dared to touch it. My left hand was covering my open smiling mouth, and my right was close to the flowers petals, but I never touched it. He closed his hand, brought back my hair, and placed the flower in my hair.

"It brings out your eyes." he said. I felt like a little school girl with a crush. I could tell my mouth was small, my cheeks were crimson, and my eyes looked childish. I blinked a few times. He chuckled, got up, and presented his hand to mine. "Come on, let's walk." I took his hand and walked with him. I felt like I was walking next to a knight who was protecting his princess from the clutches of a dragon. I tangled my fingers around my purse strap. The leaves began to fall around us. Fall. A wonderful season to experience. Especially in this town. It was a warm like moment. I kept on gazing at him. In my eyes, he was the most beautiful being I've ever seen. Him and Danny Phantom. My eyelids lowered to half mast. And I looked straight a head of me. And to my surprise, we were back at my apartment. _Wait! What happened? Did our date end already? No! I don't want it to end. Not now. Not so soon!_ I thought. He opened the door swiftly and I blinked.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt so sad. I don't want him to leave. He was walking away after saying good-bye. I took the courage to say bluntly,

"Um, Danny! Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? My treat." he turned to my and said yes. "Uh, at Leaves?" Leaves is a very popular and romantic restaurant with candle light and chandeliers. Expensive too, but, I was rich. But I kept it a secret. He looked surprise at my choice. He chuckled softly and still said yes. Reservations at eight I tolled him. Half way down the stairs I heard him laugh and say of course. I laughed back and went inside. I plastered my back to the wall and slid down it and sighed. I quickly called Valerie and tolled her to come over asap to help me pick out a dress. I tolled her about my date. She wanted all the details. And how the date went too. I described him to her and she made a 'yummy' noise. She said as soon as Convery let her go, she'd come over. As soon as the phone touched the receiver, I dashed to my closet and dug into it to look for a dress. I picked out a red one, but red never looked good on me.

"Although red is a sexy color…" I mused. But upon further inspection of the dress, I found a hole in it. "Oh well." and I tossed it aside and continued looking.

"Damn it. Nothing but pants, shirts and shoes. I have to go shopping." I shut my closet and went into the shower. When I got out to make some tea with my robe on, Valerie was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Freeze, you're under arrest." I called to her.

"Oh no! Please reporter, no story on this. It's to personal!" she cried out smartly.

"Smart ass. We're going shopping."

" So you have nothing to where huh? What about that red dress you got a few years back?"

"it's ripped. I need a new one. What is this, fifty questions?"

"Maybe. Who's car?" she asked me. I pointed to her and she agreed. Twenty minutes in the car she saw me gazing into the nothingness that was the air. She waved her hand in front of me , I think twice, until I snapped out of it.

"Your in love girl." she stated.

"What? No I'm not." I protested.

"Girl you're staring into the air smiling with your eyes half closed. I think you're in love." Was she right? Was I in love with I guy I met at a bar? Was I a hopeless romantic? Impossible. Sam Manson could never be a hopeless romantic who would ever fall in love with a guy from a bar. Could I? but as soon as I was able to answer myself, Val honked the horn to awake me in the parking lot. I jumped and she laughed. "You bitch." We walked into Sears and she pulled out some gaudy prom dress that reminded me of some bad memories.

"Either black or purple." I tolled her. Then she pulled out like, eight of each color. And I tried on all of them and only liked one. A deep purple v-neck (in both front and back) that outlined my tiny hourglass figure. It touch the floor and was made of silk. Two hundred dollars. Big whoop. I'm rich. Next, shoes. I needed to remind Val, one pair. Shoes was a horribly bad habit she'd openly admitted to having. I picked out a cute pair of black high-heeled sandals that had a strap that went across the ankle and base of the toes. I paid and left with Valerie's arm in my hand. Way to material possessed.

"Come on girl, play time's over."

"But they are so pretty! That ones on sale!!!" she whined out.

"Wait until Christmas Angelica."

"But I want them I want them I want them!!!"

We went back to my apartment and it was six. Two hours left. Valerie went to her dad's home to visit and spend some time with him. I went into the shower again just to clean up. When I got out I dried my hair and put it into a neat bun instead of a sloppy one. I patted on the black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Along with my trademark purple lipstick. I slipped into my dress and shoes and looked for my little black purse and cell phone. Okay, seven, one more hour. What can I do to kill off an hour? Oh! Draw. I grabbed my notebook and pencil and began to draw. I also put on some Beethoven, for inspiration. The piano keys moving from sound to sound drew my drawing for me. Meaning, I once again, became tranced. I drew his face. Danny's face. With such great detail, really a great picture of mine. I think Val was right, maybe I am in love.

I looked at the clock thinking I had forty-five minutes left. Well I was wrong,

"7:50! SHIT!!!!!!" and I ran out to my car.

AN: sorry I haven't updated since Thanksgiving. My grandfather died and that threw off my writing. I changed Sam's height to five foot ten inches. Sorry. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I promise, more stuff coming, the restaurant scene will have action. Both in the restaurant, and OUTSIDE of it too. LOL. OH! If you guys could please tell me what you hate and what you love about this story so far that would be awesome! Thank you!


	3. Dinner and Gasps

**IN MEMORY OF ANNA NICOLE SMITH 1968-2007 MAY SHE REST IN PEACE. **

"Sorry I was late. Something…came up." Danny explained. And I thought he would be waiting for me.

"It's alright. I came a few minutes late too. So, it's no big deal." I said as the waiter put us in our seats.

"Drinks for the lovely couple?" the waiter asked us. I glanced at Danny as a suggestive glance and said,

"No thank you. Water for me please. Danny?" I asked him.

"Just water thank you." and the waiter went off to retreat our drinks. I looked in my purse to make sure my phone was on silent so this date wouldn't be ruined.

"So, Danny, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him casually.

"Um just one, Jazz. She's a brain surgeon. And what about yourself?"

"No, I'm an only child. But I do have cousins that I had to baby-sit as a teen. So, what about your job? A training astronaut huh? That must be exciting." I said with sounding like I have an high interest, which I do.

"It's good. Not oh so very exciting as many people think, but it's okay. I'm trying to get into space within these next two months. Hopefully I can. But I did go into space once, but a VERY long time ago."

"Really?!" I asked eyes opening. "How is it?! What's it like!?"

"Like I said, it was a very long time ago, I vaguely remember it. So, a reporter must be entertaining too, is it?" he asked me returning eye contact. And I blushed, Why does that happen to me!!!???

"Well, yes and no. the good part is, I get to run all over the place looking for a story, or my boss gives me one. The bad part is, if my boss doesn't give me a story, and I can't find one, I'm stuck with a blank notebook and a pencil. But I am working on a story now, which is a tough subject to do research on."

"Oh really, which subject?"

"Danny Phantom." I told him. And as soon as the words finished, he looked a little more tense, his pupils got a little bit smaller, and his mouth opened just a little bit, and his eyebrows went up.

"Really, and what information have you found out about Phantom?"

"Only his birthday and hometown." I told him, and his eyelids dropped to half mast and he relaxed a little bit more.

"But I still need more. If only I could get an interview with him." I said desperately.

"I can get an interview with him if you want." he said. And I perked up.

"Really? You can do that? But how? Isn't he like, impossible to reach of get in contact with? He's so mysterious." I asked him. In all honest truth, Phantom was more secret then Area 51. He only appeared when there was a ghost or someone was in mortal danger, then he was gone. No one knew who he was, or where he lives. All anyone knows, is that he's a ghost, and always vanishes once the days saved. I could hardly believe that this guy could get an interview with him.

"He's personal friend of mine. For eight years actually. I can ask him for you?"

"Oh My gosh! You would do that for me?!" I asked in all awe.

"Of course, after all, didn't the waiter say we were a couple?"

"Yeah right, it's only been one day, I consider it a 'couple' after the third date. But really? Wow that would be awesome! Can you get me an interview with him?" I asked again still not believing it.

"Yes, in fact, I can tell you if he can tomorrow." he confirmed.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!!!" I squealed, and then I went and gave him a hug. And it was awkward. "Oh, oh gosh, sorry!! I just I was just really excited. I'm sorry, it's just a reaction for me. Sorry." and I sat down in my seat with embarrassment raging all around me as people looked. I shut my eyes and mentally beat myself up. Our waters came a few seconds after. I calmed myself down and the waiter asked for our meals. Me,

"A cesar salad with diced tomatoes and light cesar dressing please."

Him,

"A big steak please. Well done. With a side of vegetables please. That will be all thank you." he confirmed giving the menus to the waiter whose apparent name was James.

"Thank you James." I said to him being polite. "So, Danny, you're not a fan of meat are you?"

"Hm? Oh I need it. The protein helps keep these muscles. What do you do to keep so tiny? Where do you get your protein?"

"Oh okay, so, you're twenty-two years old, an astronaut in training, and a body builder, and you don't know where a vegetarian gets their protein?"

"Hey I never said I was a body builder."

"You look like one." I complemented unknowingly, he blushed a smiled wider.

"I lift weights and work out. But not 24/7 like those steroid injecting idiots." he clarified. "And thank you for the compliment. So, what about you?"

"Metabolism. But me and my friend Valerie go to the gym for the fun of it. She's a little bit heavy. But only by five pounds, she's not HUGE like Americans today are becoming with the oh so popular fast food breakfast lunch and dinners. It's so ridiculous how so many Americans are becoming that way. And the children are even worse! But I'm getting WAY off topic. But Valerie asks me to help her which I do. So she's a yo-yo." I explained.

"Valerie who? Grey? I think I remember her from high school." he thought to himself out loud.

"Yeah, she works with me on the paper. So, what's up with your friend Tucker?"

"Oh, that goof ball? He's an inventor/ computer tech guy. He's nuts. But he's been my best friend for as long as I've been into space. He really is a great guy. Maybe you should meet him." He suggested.

"That'd be great. Actually see someone from High School I didn't hate because of popularity. Um, about the interview with Phantom," I approached shyly. "do you think he can do it this Saturday?"

"Well, and please don't hug me again, I can tell you tomorrow." he said once more clarifying it for the final deal. After he placed down his water, the waiter came out with our food. Once gone, I began slowly eating compared to Danny cutting anxiously at the dismembered cow. He taped his fork on my plate and I looked up to see his toasting position glass.

"To new friendships."

"To trust." I tapped his glass with half massed eyes and a warm, playful smile. Later, when he was about half way done with the steak, I noticed something blue come from his mouth. Like a mist.

"Whoa!" I said loudly sitting straight up with wide eyes. "What just came out of your mouth? Blue Gum?" I saw him mouth 'crap' to himself as he closed his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." he said apologetically.

"Why? I thought we were getting somewhere. Are you married or something and your wife just called you?" I questioned bewildered.

"No No of course not. If I was I wouldn't be at a bar trying to pick a girl up." he said getting up and pushing in his seat. He stepped towards me, picked up my hand and kissed it. "And I wouldn't have done that. I'll call you tomorrow with the response from Phantom and an even more deeper sorry. I truly am sorry. Bye Sam." he left a fifty dollar bill on the table and jetted outside. I sighed and called the waiter for a check. Luckily that fifty covered it. I put on my coat and got in my car to start it.

"What's wrong with you Samantha? This is the second time you probably chased a good looking guy away from you. Nice screw up." I told myself pulling out of the parking lot. I drove home in denial and some happiness. I was in denial that he wouldn't call me back tomorrow. And I was happy that he kissed my hand. But I still felt sad in a way. I pulled up in front of my apartment building and walked up to room. I turned on my answering machine which was blinking, and I heard Val's voice.

"Hey Sam," she said teasingly. "how was the date? Did you two get anywhere? Tell me what happened! Details chica! Call me." and it ended.

"I guess I should. So she won't bother me about it tomorrow." I told myself while forcing to pick up my phone and call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Val. It's Sam."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me everything! Where'd you go? How was it? What'd you talk about? Everything!"

"Alright but I'll give you it in the explained slow version. Not yours. Ms. Two sentence explainer."

"Okay. So….?" she led on. I perked up my voice to sound happy about the whole dinner.

"Well, we talked about our jobs, family, and.." I tried to think of what else. Then the act was gone, my chipper ness really came into my voice. "He can get me an interview with Phantom!!!!!" I said trying not to squeal, but I did at the end.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!" she asked back just as loud as I did.

"YES! He said he'd call me tomorrow to tell me if Phantom can on Saturday! I'm SO happy!"

"But isn't Phantom Area 51? How can he get so close?" she asked just as confused as I was before.

"He said he's a close friend for a while, but do you know what type of thing Convery will do when he gets a FULL interview of the Danny Phantom? It's like breaking into Nicole Richie and her real eating habits! Well, if she even has any that is!"

"That's SO true! Is it in person, internet, or phone?" she asked.

"Hopefully person. I don't know if Phantom even HAS a phone number or an e-mail address. Or even a house for that matter!"

"Yeah that's true. But still, an interview is better than no interview!"

"Yup! That's the good part. Alright kid, let me go. I got to do some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." and we hung up. I walked to my computer and downloaded the pictures from the park. I came to the nature ones and studied them. I didn't realize I took some pictures of Danny too. Apparently four of them. All when we were walking after he put that flower in my hair. Down that path when I felt like a princess and he was my prince guarding me like I was a safe. Where was that flower anyway? I got up and looked around my apartment for it and didn't see it, not even the flowers in the vase he gave me. I started to turn everything around to look for it. I finally came to my bedroom and saw the flower in a small water filled cup next to my bed.

"What in the world? I don't even remember putting it there." I said to myself out loud. "This is way freaky." and I walked back to my computer to look at those pictures again. I zoomed into his face, no his eyes. I cleared everything and concentrated on his eyes and why they seemed green instead of blue. But something even more freaky happened, his eyes switched from green to blue in the picture!

"Holy shit!" I yelled jumping out of my seat. "What the hell was that!??!!" I went back and clicked on the other pictures of him and they all did the same. What in the hell was going on with these pictures!? Nothing was wrong with my computer, I just got it. I picked up my phone and called back Valerie.

"Valerie, come here A.S.A.P. you have got to see this!" I told her without hearing a response from her. Ten minutes later she came in and called my name.

"What happened!?" she asked. "You sounded so urgent!"

"Come here. Watch this picture of him." and I put her in front of the screen and again his eyes flashed from green to blue.

"What the hell was that?" she said stepping back.

"I don't know. What do you think it might be?"

"I have no clue. Did you do something on this program that made it do that?"  
"No."

"Is this a video? It could've been the reason why it did that."

"No it's not a video and that still couldn't be the reason. Someone's eyes doesn't do that! Contacts or not. Plus, I don't even remember taking any pictures of his face but apparently I did. Oh and let me tell you this, before I called you for dress shopping, he brought me here and I had a flower in my head. When you saw me, did I have a flower in my head?" I asked her persistently.

"No, but then again you had a towel on your head so I wouldn't have known. We could always ask to see the security tape of this hallway. Do you want to do that?" she suggested.

"Lets go." and we ran off. We met with the security guard and I told him my situation and he let us in.

"Are you sure you didn't loose it?" he asked. I stuck out my hand and showed him the flower. "How do I know that's not just another flower?" he questioned. And I pulled out the strands of hair that were still on the flower. "Oh."

"Okay, can you play back the whole day?" I asked.

"A time please?" he asked.

"Fast forward the whole day." I ordered him. A he did. About 5 minutes past and I saw myself walking out of my house with Danny. Fifteen minutes later we saw me and Danny returning to my apartment and I told him to play it normal. Danny opens the door, and I walk towards it. I squinted my eyes and told him to rewind the last few minutes.

"Play it slowly." I told him. I saw the flower in my hair, then it was gone after Danny opened the door. Gasp

"Rewind that and play it again. As slow as you can please." wow it was slow. It came to the part I wanted Valerie to see. "Okay, Valerie watch this. Keep your eye on the flower." and he played it again. She saw it. I could tell when she gasped. And so did the security guy.

"Holy crap! Sam, that was strange. Something's up with that guy man. First the eyes, now this. I would talk to him if I were you." Valerie said still freaked out. I gave the guy fifteen dollars and apologized for the trouble.

"Hey no problem! I'm freaked out too. Good Luck." he said. And me and Valerie left that room.

"Sam I have to go, it's pretty late at night and we have work tomorrow. I'll see you then, good luck, bye." and she took off. I went back to my room and took another look at the pictures and shut off the computer. I went to my room and put the flower back in the cup and changed into my pajama's. I plopped down on my bed and looked and the ceiling.

Lets review today: Me and Danny had are first date, I got a nice new dress, I might actually have an interview with Phantom, and something freaky happened to pictures of Danny and somehow my flower disappeared from my hair and next to my bed. I exhaled and fell asleep.

AN: there you are, chapter three! I hoped you enjoyed it! And I hope people will take a look at my new story, "A Phantom's Twilight" and crossover of DP and Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Please? i'm totally kicking myself in the ass for all the bad comments i have in this chapter. with the whole McDonalds things. And i apoligize for it greatly if anyone was offended!!!! but it's the truth. live with it.


	4. The Interview

I tapped my pencil impatiently waiting for today to end. The clock ticked away the second that are like an eternity to me.

"MANSON!" I heard coming from Convery. I got up and dragged myself to his office and sat down.

"Yes Mr. Convery."

"Grey told me you have an interview with Phantom, is it true?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, see my friend is…" but I got interrupted before I finished.

"Great when can you bring it in?" he rushed to ask. I sighed and said,

"Next Tuesday." I guessed.

"Next Tuesday it is." he declared. I got up and walked out to Valerie.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"So what did he say?"

"That I have to get the interview in by next Tuesday." I answered.

"Ugh, just like school. Always needing to get an assignment in on a certain date."

"Well, that's like everything we put in the paper." I reminded her. I went back to my desk, thinking of question's to ask Phantom, that her could hopefully answer.

Were you born a ghost? Was one I wrote down on my notebook next to me.

Do you live in a cave? Like Batman. Was another one. Resorting back to the internet, I researched for more on this mysterious hero. Wikipedia, nothing but the info I already know. Yahoo, Google, Ask, all of them just links to fan sites.

"Man you ARE area 51." I said to my failed attempt at further research.

"Sam, it's four, lets head to the gym." I heard Valerie say next to me.

"Did Convery say it was okay to leave at four?" I questioned.

"Yeah, plus, what if Phantom's there." she teased.

"Well, I don't know, I still have research to do on him."

"Two things, one, you have an INTERVIEW with him, and two, didn't you just say that he was Area 51? You can always check the library when you get home too you know."

"Alright. Maybe we will see Phantom. How else does he get that hunky six pack." I giggled. Packing away all my papers I saw my drawing of Danny from a few days ago. Sigh I looked at it for a while but Valerie butted in.

"New Boyfriend?"

"Sigh I wish." I put it away and grabbed my gym stuff that was in the last drawer of my desk. We walked towards and into the elevator.

"So why don't you make a move. You know, things besides dinner and a walk in the park."

"Well, he did kiss my hand before he left."

"Speaking of leaving, did you ever figure out those photos or that tape after I left?"

"No, I went to bed after that but I'm going to ask him next time I see him. Thanks for reminding me." We got out of the elevator and into the bath rooms to change into our gym clothes. Of course we kept our coats on over them. "Well take my car." I announced. It took us the normal twenty minutes to get to our gym. Once there, I signed us in and we headed for the ellipticals.

"So, when are you going to call him?" she asked ten minutes into the workout.

"Well he said that he'd call me once he know what Phantom's answer is. But I wish I could talk to him sooner."

"Uh, Sam, does Danny have spiky black hair and sky blue eyes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uh, I think you're about to get your wish."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She was pointing to him in the weight lifting corner.

"Get the fuck out of here." I said stopping in my tracks. "Danny?" I said loudly enough to hear. He was wearing a loose fitting, ripped up blue tang top exposing his defined arms, and navy blue sweat pants. My mouth stayed open as I gawked at him, blushing.

"Lets go talk to him." is what I hear her say next to me. Valerie got of the machine excitingly.

"Huh? Wait No!" I squealed grabbing her arm. "No. I'll just go up to him casually." while ridiculously I closed my eyes and let go of her arm. I opened them to see her half-way to him. "Valerie!" I stumbled after her. When I turned the corner, she'd bent down to introduce herself.

"Danny?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked placing down the bar of weights and looking up to her.

"Valerie Grey of the Amity Press. I understand that you and by best bud are dating." is what I heard in only her voice.

"Oh yeah, and who might your best bud be Ms. Grey?"

"VALERIE!" I shouted knocking into her.

"SAM?" they said in unison.

"Uh, hi Danny?" I said sheepishly while wiggling my fingers that were creepy up to be shown behind Valerie's back. He got up and wiped his head with the towel next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Remember last night how I told you that me and my friend sometimes go to the gym?" he shook yes. "Well this is my gym and this is my friend."

"Ah." he let out.

"Hey, would your last name by Fenton by any chance?" Valerie asked from my side.

"Yeah what of it?" he responded.

"I remember you form high school! You and your friend Tucker always ran off somewhere but that the memory I have of you. Do you remember me?"

"Vagly but yes. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why'd you say that me and Sam are 'dating'?" he asked using air quotes.

"Yes Valerie why did you say that?" I asked bitterly.

"Whoa look at the time five twenty already? Geez I gotta go. My dog Cujo need to be fed my six and that's in forty minutes so, I think I'll jog back to the office Sam to get my car and finish the workout. Thanks for taking me Sam, see you tomorrow BYE!" and she ran out of the door anxious to get out of the conversation.

"Valerie!" I shouted after her but it was to late. I grunted.

"Funny girl." he said next to me and I began to laugh. "What?"

"She does that a lot to me. I don't know why I bother trying anymore, so I laugh. She did that to my last boyfriend, sorry about that."

"Sure, I'm used to it by now." he confessed jokingly.

"Ha, that's funny, you're funny."

"I get it form Tucker. Can I continue or do you want to run after roadrunner?" he asked sitting back down.

"Actually I needed to ask you something."

"No I'm not on steroids."

"No No not that. Geez what happened? Last night you were kissing my hand and now you're a total jerk."

"Sorry. I had a REALLY rough night after dinner, I'm just blowing off some steam" he breathed in and out to calm himself down. "Now, what is the question?" he asked more calmly. I grabbed his wrist and tugged on it.

"I need you to come to my apartment."

"Whoa, we've only been on one date, I thought you said third and we're a couple. Are you making an accepting for me?"

"What? No not for that, I need you to see something." I finished and he made that 'hm' sound in his throat.

"Please don't do that. Let's put it this way, you're NOT getting it tonight. It was a picture form yesterday in the park. Can you please come explain it?" he stiffened up and shook yes. "THANK YOU!" I thanked him.

"Let me get cleaned up okay? I've been here for a couple hours. I'll drive to your apartment once I'm done okay?" he asked standing back up and grabbing his towel and water bottle.

"Sure." I said. I thanked him once more and left to get those pictures back up. At home I fixed everything up and went to my computer and to the pictures. I pulled up the picture again that flashed and studied it again, but this time, no flash of green to blue.

"Get out of here. What happened?" I asked a loud in puzzle. Moments later a knock was heard. I rushed to the door to see him standing there. "Uh, come in."

"So what did you want me to see?" he asked following me to my computer.

"This picture that I have of you, from yesterday, it was your face and your eyes flashed from green to blue." I told him, and he became a piece of white paper. His eyes held fear and worry and opened up wider as if his secret was let out. He stepped back into the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Can I see the picture?" he asked, voice shaky and weak.

"Yeah but it doesn't flash anymore. I don't get it. Last night it flashed like every two minutes, but now, nothing!" and he relaxed when I finished. "Are you alright? I few seconds ago you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. Oh, that reminds me, Phantom can do that interview."

"gasp Phone or person?" I asked eagerly.

"Person." he confirmed switching topics quickly.

"Oh this is great! No better then great, fantastic! I wonder what I should ask him?" I said out loud meaning them to the in my head. He looked at me like I didn't take my medication this morning.

"Oh sorry, it's just that this guy is Area 51. He's so secret. No one knows anything about him besides that he comes out when ever someone's in danger or a ghost is near. Do you think he was born a ghost?"

"What?" he asked sitting down. Moaning softly, yet hurting, as he touched the couch.

"Are you alright? That sounded painful." I asked him.

"It's nothing really, I just hurt my back yesterday after dinner." he said with the littlest of pain in his voice, like a whisper, but I sensed it.

"Danny I heard that I'm not stupid. You're hurt. Let me see." I insisted.

"Sam don't." he pleaded. But I still did. I picked up the back of his shirt and saw a BIG bandage on his left side. It had some blood staining through.

"Oh my gosh Danny. That's horrible! How'd that happen?"  
"Uh..um…" he staggered like trying to find an excuse to fool me.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I fell on the stairs and slid down." he said. I now he's was lying.

"Danny. Please, if you're going to make up a lie at least make it good. Now please, tell me the truth." I asked desperate. He stood up and turned to my door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I'm going home." he said coldly.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I just want to help. You got me worried." I told him grabbing his arm. I breathed out. "I believe you. Please don't be so cold."

"Alright. Now, can I see this picture?"

"Thank you." and I led him to my computer where I pulled up the picture again to show him, and this time, it flashed. "Ha look! Can you explain that?"

"No, I can't. That's weird. Sorry." he said watching the picture then walking back.

"What? Maybe my camera did that. Thanks anyway. Oh, do you want to stay for dinner? What is it six?"

"Six thirty."

"Really? Huh, well do you? Or do you have somewhere to go?"

"I really would like to but I can't. I have a ride in the vomit comet tonight."

"What's the vomit comet?" I asked knowing nothing about astronaut stuff besides that they go into space.

"Oh, it's any airplane that briefly provides a nearly weightless environment in which to train astronauts. I heard it's fun as hell. It's suppose to get us use to the weightlessness of space." he explained smiling.

"Oh, well be careful okay?" I asked him. I was treating him like my boyfriend, but maybe he will if I act like this more towards him.

"Thank you. My past girlfriend, Paulina, she didn't care if I came home with marks like this close to my heart. Our relation ship fell apart after five years. I was getting over her that night at the bar when we met. But you, you're a keeper. Thank you." he told me. He walked over and kissed my forehead then walked out of my apartment. I smiled warmly and went to make my dinner.

_Next day._

I woke up excited, today was the day of the interview that will go down in Amity Park history, the on e and only interview with THE Danny Phantom: Area 51! I got in the shower, put on my vegan safe make-up, my nice shirt and pants, and walked out into my living room to make coffee.

"Wait, did Danny say what time he'd be here?" I asked out loud. Why have I been doing that lately? No he didn't. "CRAP! What time I'm I suppose to expect him? It's what, ten in the morning, and Danny didn't even give me a time!" I let go pacing in my living room. I heard a taping on my window about a half hour later. I set down my second cup of coffee to see what it was. I pushed aside the curtains and saw him. I gasped and immediately opened the window.

"Ms Manson?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh right sorry, please." and I introduced him into my home and to my couch. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked him.

"That would be nice thank you." he responded sitting down. He moaned painfully, like Danny did yesterday.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine. I had a fight the other night with this ghost he hit my back but I'm fine now. So, can we start this please?"

"Oh yes of course, sorry." I apologized. Clearing my throat I grabbed my notebook "Okay, first off, where you born a ghost?"

"No. Like everyone else I was born human."

"How'd you become a ghost?"

"When I was fourteen, my parents and I were in a car accident. I, somehow, become a spirit while they didn't."

"I'm sorry. Do you reside anywhere near Amity Park?"

"Classified I'm sorry."

"Fair enough. Why ghost?"

"Because both my parents were ghost hunters and I feel that it would be best to carry out the jobs of my parents."

"If not a ghost fighting super hero, what else?"

"An Astronaut."

"Again, why?"

"I've always had a deep interest in space since I was little. But again, I feel it would be best to carry out my parents job."

"But you're an individual person, you could've been an astronaut."

"Do you really think N.A.S.A. would let a ghost in?" he asked quite frank.

"Sorry. Moving on, in your residence, where ever it might be, do you have a gym? Or do you commute else where?"

"I refuse to answer that question, next one please?"

"Again apologies, do you have any sidekicks?"

"Yes, but I'm not stating their name. My sidekick prefers not to be talked about for personal reasons. Although I would rather consider him a helper rather than a sidekick."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Okay, moving on, how long have you been fighting ghosts?"

"Well, I'm twenty-two now, so eight years."

"Within that time, have any of the ghost you've fought become friends? Allies?"

"I believe around four."

"Any particular favorites?"

"No. All are very good friends."

"Uh, that time that you saved me, what was that thing you used to suck up that ghost? Which leads to my next question, do you use any inventions or weapons while you fight?"

"Well, first, that was the Fenton Thermos. And second, only that. Otherwise I use my powers."

"What do your powers consist of?"

"Intangibility, invisibility, ghost rays, ghostly wail, ghost energy to be produced into anything I wish, including solid objects, and ice powers."

"Do you have any enemies besides ghosts?"

"One. A hunter. And a very persistent one at that too. She uses an array of anti ghost weaponry. I haven't seen her in about a year or so, but I'm keeping my guard up. She's been chasing me since I became what I am today, claiming that I ruined her life with some ghost dog that wasn't even mine. She's a real number."

"Wow. Thank you. That concludes the interview. Thank you SO much for coming here to talk with me. In all honesty me and my friend call you Area 51 because of your such secrecy. Uh, just one more question, that won't be in the interview at ALL. How did you meet Danny Fenton?"

"His house, while living with his parents, held a ghost portal. That was the portal that led me into this world, we became friends since then."

"This world?"

"Yes, see, there is both a human world, and a ghost zone. The Ghost Zone holds hundreds of ghost, including my friends. That does conclude it right?"

"Yes. Thank you again. It was a very kind of you to grace me with your presence for this. Please, come back whenever you wish, my window is always open." I said not intending to be a kiss ass but apparently I was.

"Please Ms. Manson, no one likes a kiss ass." and he flew out of my apartment.

AN: M'kay, I REALLY want to apologize for making everyone wait SO long for the fourth chapter. I had these stupid WEEK long test that really through me off. So here was the interview and the next will have more. Enjoy. OH, April 3rd of 2007 is the third Danniversary!


	5. The Portal

"SQUEEEEEE!" Valerie screamed at me the next morning when I cam in with my interview papers on Phantom.

"I can't believe you got it! You are so lucky!" she squealed. "What was he like?"

"Well," I began, giving her the sweet taste of suspense. "he was tall, mysterious, buff, enchanting voice, and dark." I explained.

"Did he see the painting you did of him?"

"I don't know?"

"Wow. He sounds incredible." she breathed out.

"MANSON!" Convery shouted. "GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" I picked up my papers and gladly walked off to my bosses office.

"Yes sir?" I asked taking my seat, although I already knew the answer.

"Where's that interview?" he demanded.

"Right here." and I plopped it down on his desk. "First interview ever with THE Danny Phantom." I bragged. He picked it up and read it to himself.

"Well," he began. "not good enough."

"WHAT?!"

"You. Not enough questions to fill a column. Do it again. This time, dew this Friday."

"But sir, I don't even think I can GET another interview with him. He's Area 51!" I complained. How in the world was I going to get another interview with him?

"Try. Did what you did the first time. And this time, get a photograph of him. All of ours are just blobs or the back of him. Now, get out of my office and get that interview!" he ordered. I grabbed my papers and slumped out of his office with jaw open. Valerie came up to me once I shut the door.

"What happened?"

"This interview isn't good enough. I need to get another one by this Friday." I sat at my deck and put my hand on my forehead, resting elbow on desk. Slumped over thinking of how I could EVER get another interview with him. Unless I call Danny and ask him. NO. I can't do that. Then he'll think I'm using him to get to Phantom. And he'll hate me. But I'm not using him, and I really like him. I banged my head on the table and rested it there.

"I'm SO screwed!" where would I find him!? GASP "I know!" (AN: NEXT SCENE)

"Coming!" I heard from the other side of a wood door. "Yes?"

"Hi Mrs. Fenton? Sam Manson of the Amity Park Press. May I ask you something?"

"yes." she responded shaking my hand.

"I recently met your son, Danny, and I also recently met Danny Phantom, who in an interview said he met your son through something he called the Ghost Portal." I began to explain.

"Go on."

"Well, my boss told me that I needed to get a new interview of him. How was I, I mean, he's Area 51! But then I remembered him explaining about the Ghost Portal. Now you're son Danny mentioned that his parents are the worlds leading ghost experts. Is that right?"

"Most certainly."

"Cool. Well, since I need a new interview with Phantom by this Friday, I need to coax him out of hiding. Which leads to my question: May I use your ghost portal to coax Phantom out of hiding?" I asked. She made that 'hmm' face and sound.

"Let me tell you something Ms. Manson," she began, oh crap, I'm in trouble. "me and my husband have been chasing that no good ghost for years. We've used decoys, trackers and more to try and get him out of hiding. Only few attempts have worked. What makes you think YOURS will work?" she asked me. Shit, stuck in the gutters. What can I say?

"Uh…." I let out hiding behind the safety of my notebook. And the door met my face. Darn it! How can I get in there? Oh, duh, the window that leads into the basement. I'll wait till they're not home and go in. So I left that block and got back into my car to wait.

Hour 1.

Hour 2.

Hour 3.

Geez three hour! Do these people ever leave their house? Then, when I was about to leave, they finally left. I still hid in my car and waited for that huge tank that came out of their driveway to be gone and out of site. I jumped out and raced to the house, jumping the fence and looking for that window. None. Damn. I leaned against the side of the above ground pool and slide down where my knees rested on my chest and my head was perched looking up to the sky. I breathed in and out, opening my eyes. Looking at the sky for an answer or sign, anything. I pushed back against the pool and felt it move a little.

"What?" I asked naturally. I pool should not move that easily. I stood up and began to push it until it started to come up. I used what little strength I had to lift the heavy ass pool, but of course, it didn't work.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I fell down with the pool. I went back to my car and got my crank. I put it under the little opening underneath the pool and began to crank, until it started to lift. Once it got up to a space where I was able to crawl into, I peeked inside and saw this huge tunnel/slide like thing that seemed to curve at the bottom. I t had all the green lights that looked like it led the way in or out. I crawled inside and fell to the 'bottom'. I opened my eyes and found it was pitch black. And that the lights didn't or weren't going to come on. I used my phone as a flashlight and saw this HUGE metal machine like thing with a spider web thin light crevice coming from the sides. It was blocking something. I went up closer and saw a glass dome, a window maybe. Squinting my eyes to see inside, I saw a long bench like seat and a, steering wheel maybe?

"What is this thing?" I questioned with voice, although whispered, was echoed. I looked for a way around it to see where it led. Maybe this thing moved like the pool did. I pushed it over and it rocked back & forth. I bent down to see if there were any tires to move it with. None.

"What?" how does it move, or stay up without tires? I went back to the front and began to push out of the way. Once I did and it was out of the way, which I still have NO clue how it did, I opened my eyes to this really big lab.

"Wow…Windows Vista." letting out awing then giggling at my own little joke. I began to look around for the portal Phantom talked about. I made a few turns but finally found it. Doors shut, yellow with black strips on it and a red light above it.

" How can I open this thing?" I once again questioned. I began to walk around and look for away to open it up. I traveled back to the giant, hovering, thing to see it there was an open button inside of it. Again, nothing. Sitting on the seat, I wished for a sake (Japanese rice wine.) right about now. Then, I heard, heavy footsteps come down the stairway. Hiding under the window near the gas pedals I heard a release of air and peeked up to see what it was, the portal opened. _Yes_. I thought. I sat back up in the seat fully, turned the keys that some _idiot _forgot to take out, and took off, much like driving a car, into the unknown by me area of the Ghost Zone.

AN: I know, incredibly short. (like 3 pages…) but whatever. Alright, something exciting here for once, first person to reply with a villain Sam should use to coax Danny out of hiding gets that villain used in the next chapter. Personally, I would have used Skulker, but I wanted the readers to get in on it! The ghost portal doors are open! (Pun….ha ha…not really…..0.0) This chapter was originally called, "Ghost out the Bag" and Sam discovering Danny's powers using a future problem I won't let out. But it slowly changed into her breaking into Fenton Works and going already getting a bad guy and finding out but I shortened it. The only dislike I have about this chapter is the constant use of the letter/word, "I". But since it's in SPOV I needed to. I just hated use "I" so many darn times! . !


	6. Note from Aurthor PLEASE READ

Dear Fans of "A Two Faced Stranger",

Due to school, friends, and other story issues, I will be taking a hiatus from the story. Please understand the three "due to's", if you will. Whenever I can write and update the story I will. Thanks you.

Samanddan.


	7. Real Ch 6 done in sections 6 1

AN: I am SO sorry for the long Hiatus; so much stuff it going on and I wasn't able to get to the computer in a WHILE.

There I was, floating in the Ghost Zone, and it was beautiful; the vine like swirls of a light green wrapping around air against the dark green and black background, floating purple doors and windows. As amazed as I was, I was still moving. I crashed through a cloud and watched the ghouls move past me, dressed in tuxes, medieval wear, normal, modern clothes, and pajamas. Also floating, were islands.

After floating around for a few minutes, I saw a mountain shaped like a skull on one of the islands. I turned the wheel towards it and realized something: I didn't know how to stop. So I just sat in my seat and held on to the wheel waiting to crash and for the airbags to deploy, but something stop me.

"Back again ghost boy? Using protection instead of coming in just that goofy get up." I heard from the back of the machine. The voice was deep, rough, robust. I had my notebook tightly squeezed against me and my knees up. I felt the machine shake a little, okay a lot and lost my balance, falling on the floor. Then a shadow flooded slowly in front of me. Looking up, I saw the holder of the rough voice. He was wide on the chest and really tiny on the waist; like a triangle. His legs were tiny too. He had a Mohawk and go-tee made of green flames, his eyes were the same color. He had a belt going diagonally across his chest from the left shoulder to the right side of his waist. On his think neck was a thick black necklace with a small, green skull on it. Maybe the size of a baby monkey's.

"AH!" I screamed out jumping back on my hands. "Who are you?"

"I am Skulker. Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Who are you? And where is the ghost boy? This is his ship." he asked me back.

"Uh…well…he's not here. I, uh, kind of,"

"Spit it out I don't have all day girl!" he yelled.

"Okay, I took this from the Fenton's lab. I need to interview Phantom for my job and I also need to coax him out of hiding to get it. I'm Sam Manson of the Amity Park Press. Will you help me get him out of hiding?" I shouted at him, getting my point across fast.

"Hmm, get Phantom out of hiding? I have been hunting him for sometime now. Is there a pay?" he asked.

"Sure. A thousand dollars."

"Two-thousand."

"Fine, two-thousand dollars. Will you help me for two-thousand dollars?" I asked him again.

"Yes. For two-thousand dollars. What time should we set up this little appointment?"

"Later today. Does that fit into your schedule?"

"Perfectly. Until later Ms. Manson." he said lowly before disappearing.

"Hey, wait! Can you spin me around in the othe--" and before I finished, I was pushed in the direction I came back in. After a minute or so I saw the opening of the portal and looked desperately for the breaks. "How do you stop this crazy thing!" I screamed after having zero success.

"Like this." I heard in front of me. The mans voice wasn't as low as Skulker's, it was husky. I looked up and saw a pair of glasses upon dark skin. The person was in a suit; it was white, a dome like lid and chest, wide cylinder torso, the legs were long until the knee where it got bulkier for the shoes. The arms are like the legs, cylinder like until the elbow and bulks up for the forearms and hands. In the middle of the chest was a dark green capitol 'F' with light green flames leading to the right arm. Just like the one on the side of this machine.

"Who are you?" he asked. His face was round, but not chubby and his eyes were a blue-green color. "And why do you have a Fenton vehicle?"

"Uh…" I mumbled. Why not answer with his own question. "Who are you? And why do you have something with the same symbol as this machine?" Nice Manson…

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Then I don't have to answer to you." good conversation. He sighed and took the mechanical hand off the front of the machine.

"I'm Tucker Foley. I help the Fenton's in ghost catching; and that machine is called the Specter Speeder." he was calm as he explained himself. "I warn then of unruly ghost in the Ghost Zone and report to them so if that ghost crosses over, they can stop him or her with ease. And you are?"

"I'm Sam Manson, of the Amity Park Press. I'm doing a story on Danny Phantom and he mentioned the Ghost Zone. I decided to check it out myself. But since Mr. And Mrs. Fenton wouldn't let me in the basement I fell in and went in myself." I explained to Mr. Foley.

"What do you mean by fell?" he asked with a sarcastic face.

"Like, fell in under a pool and bumped into the…the.."

"Specter Speeder." he finished.

"Thank you. Someone left the key in the ignition and I went." I finished. "Can you help me load this thing into the basement or at least show me where the damn breaks are?"

"Yeah. Hold on." he climbed out of the suit and pushed himself towards the door next to me. He showed me where the breaks and gas pedals are and went back the suit. "There you go Sam. Next time, be a little more polite. I know Maddie can be like that. She's very stingy. Tell them I said 'Hi'."

"Wait, you said your name was Tucker Foley right?" there was that name again. The name from school; Danny's best friend.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Your friends with Danny Fenton! He told me about you. I recognized it from school."

"Really? Did he say anything good?"

"Of course. What person would say bad things about their best friend? He said you're techno geek, and that you're always trying to find a girlfriend. Just like in high school. Weren't you president of some computer club in middle school?"

"Yes. Anyway, tell Maddie and Jack I said 'Hi'. I'll tell Danny you return the favor. Bye Sam."

"Oh, bye Tucker. And thank you." I waved off and floated away. Coming up to the lab I saw a big man in a orange suit and a woman standing in a blue suit. They must be Jack and Maddie. I gulped and stopped the speeder in the middle of the basement like it was before. I locked the doors and began to explain to the Fenton's.

"Okay look, at least I brought it back. And I'm not dead."

"Oh, whew! Well thank heaven your not dead." Maddie said sarcastically.

"Do you know how many ghost could have intangibly followed you?!" Jack screamed at me.

"It's okay though! I bumped into Tucker Foley and it's fine. Please I just need a story or I'd have to sell my art for money and I don't want to do that!"

"Then sell your art. You stole a highly dangerous vehicle!" Maddie again shouted.

"I will call the police on you." Jack warned.

"My family takes my art! Okay look: I. AM. SORRY. Do you want me to put it in the damn paper for crying out loud? I understand but no one or ghost got hurt. I got what I wanted and I am going to leave now. All right? Please don't attack me and call the cops on me. I can think of only two things I've done wrong: trespassing, and grand theft auto. WHICH I returned, so that's basically one."

"She's right Jack. She returned the Specter Speeder to it's place in one piece and unharmed and if Tucker said it was all right and cleared her she's not committing any harsh crime."

"How do we know if SHE'S not a ghost?"

"What? Are you nuts? I would be here if I was. I'd be in Amity Park cemetery six feet under and probably haunting my family and hanging out in the Ghost Zone." I explained.

" Jack relax. We won't press any charges for trespassing Ms. Manson. But we will ask you to stay off our property unless you're with Daniel or Tucker. Do you understand?" Maddie said calmly. I shook my head yes and picked up my things. "Good, now please get out of the Speeder and leave." I got out as she told me and ran upstairs and out of the house and to my car.

Getting back in, I took a second to take a breather and try to calm my nerves. Starting the car I rested my notebook on the passenger seat and drove back to work. Half way there after stopping for coffee, a big metal thing was slammed into the building to my right. "Oh shit!"

"Damn it Skulker how many times have I told you to stay out of my town!?" Phantom screamed. That was fast. And I mean _really _fast. From this view, I looked up to Skulker and from what I could see, he was smiling back at me. Evilly. Oh no, this looked bad. He was coming for me.

"Crap!" I screamed as my body turned and my feet ran in the opposite direction, but they couldn't go fast enough. "AAH!" he picked me up by my waist and brought me high into the sky. Not a time to get sick now Sam.

"Let go of her." Phantom commanded sternly from across the way. Skulker didn't listen, he only brought me higher. "Skulker let go of her." he again commanded.

"I don't think he's going to listen dude!" I screamed from my uncomfortable position.

"Do it now Skulker. Or you will regret it." Phantom threatened as from what I could see his hands became covered in a big green ball. Again, I was carried higher. Okay, I feel sick.

"As you wish." Skulker stated simply as he let me go. Oh my God, I was falling so fast. I didn't realize how high he brought me. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Where was Phantom? I turned my head up and saw the brawl above me. He wasn't going to catch me. He couldn't. Skulker was doing his job too well. The blue sky started to fade and I couldn't feel the wind against my body anymore. Then everything went black.

**AN: **I know, not one of my best. I want to do this chapter in sections instead of one big chapter. I feel like it. Sorry if it was crap filled.


	8. Chapter 6 2 My Good frien Gin

Chapter 6.2

I slowly began to open my eyes to a very bright white light. The sound of crinkling paper went off underneath me, slow rhythmic beating was next to me, and the smell of fresh plastic was everywhere; I must be in the hospital.

"Oh my God she's awake!" I heard someone shout from somewhere. I continued to open my eyes to see that my mother was the one shouting.

"Mom?"

"Oh Samantha thank heavens!" she was not only shouting and hurting my head, she was also half way crying hysterically.

"Ma' could you please not scream? My head is pounding!"

"Sorry honey."

"What day is it?" _gasp_ "Where's Phantom?! And Skulker?! How'd I survive?" I asked sitting up straight so fast, a head rush befriended my ache.

"You've only been out for one day. He saved you dear." I looked at her and she calmed down.

"What about Skulker?"

"Who?"

"The ghost he was fighting?"

"Phantom blasted him and then flew off to save you." I heard that deep voice explain. It wasn't my father, or a doctor, but Danny.

"How far did I fall? I remember Skulker brought me up pretty high." I asked him.

"Only about half way. You passed out after only thrity feet maybe."

"How do you know that?" I asked again. He couldn't have known that unless…

"I was in the building near the fight. I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"I'm not. I just got a little nervous and really thought he would abandon me and let me die." I hopefully clarified for him.

"Oh honey why would a hero do that? They wouldn't be much of a hero if they let somebody die." Mom told me. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Yeah Sam, what did give you that idea?" Danny asked alongside my mother. I glared at him until the doctor came in with the clipboard.

"Okay Ms. Manson we're going to take the IV out of your arm now."

"Wait, what happened to me?"

"You went into shock. Psychogenic shock actually. You get it from excessive fear, joy, anger, or grief. You fell two hundred and caused yourself to go into it. Your fine now though. Just don't wear any tight clothes for a while and keep warm okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Caitlin?" he called. The nurse, Caitlin, was a normal sized woman with dark brown hair that came up to her shoulder. Her skin tone was olive and her face was simple. Not too much make-up to ruin it and just enough to help. She looked to be about thirty-nine. She walked over to my left arm were the IV was and slowly started to take it out. Once it was gone, she walked it away from my bed and brought over my things. I thanked her and started to walk over to the bathroom to change. But, of course, mom stepped in my path and handed me a bag. Inside were fresh garments.

"I thought you'd need them." she grinded. I nodded my head and proceed. Inside the bag were a pair of black sweats and oversized white Pink Floyd t-shirt. I slipped into them and the pair of socks and came out.

"All right Ms. Manson take care of yourself. Have a good day." the doctor said after Caitlin left.

"So, Sam, you never told me about your new boyfriend." mother edged grabbing onto Danny's arm.

"Two more dates and he will be! Just get me out of here. Valerie must be worried, hey, where is Val anyway? She would be here if she say me fall one-hundred feet." yeah she would. She'd be the first one to wait hand and foot on me.

"Her father was in a very bad car accident. Almost lost one of his arms. But he did loose sight in one of his eyes though." mother explained.

"Oh my gosh! Where's my phone I need to call her!" I dropped everything in my hand and rushed to find my phone. Once found I called Val. "Valerie? Oh my gosh I heard! I'm so sorry hun! How's he doing?"

"Oh hey Sam. He's fine. He's donning a new eye patch though. How are you doing? I saw you fall and almost passed out myself!"

"Fine. It was just shock. Do you want me to come by and visit?"

"No it's fine. Just get better and I'll see you at work." and she hung up.

"Huh, okay." I threw it in my pocket and started to put my shoes on.

"So, Sam," Danny started as he walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's hang out. I mean, you just fell a few hundred feet yesterday, who else is going to chauffeur you around while you get better?"

"I have an idea!" mother interjected so boldly. "Daniel, why don't you come to our house? You can meet Sam's father and we can get to know our daughters new boyfriend better."

"And what a wonderful idea that is Mrs. Manson! Sam, honey, get your things and lets go to your childhood house." He sounded so chipper, wait till Mom leaves this room.

"Yes. Mom, why don't you get the limo ready. Danny and I will take his car." I told her. She smiled playfully, nodded her head and left the room. I smiled until she was out of site. I turned to Danny, looking smug, and slapped his cheek.  
"First off, don't call me honey. Second, don't openly touch me like that when we've only been on one date. Third, I grew up in a different, uh, environment then some kids and my parents. So don't flip out when you see some of the…perks. Okay?" I made it clear jabbing a finger into his chest with each. He chuckled a little bit and grabbed my hands. My whole body and face dropped all guard; the little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to get a grip, while the competing one made me realize something.

Valerie was right.

I was in love with Danny. I couldn't fight it now.

"Okay, okay Sam. You told me how rich your parents are. I'm fine." his eyebrows perked a little while he tilted his head towards me. I felt a tad dizzy. I ripped my hands out of his before anything else could happen, and nodded my head before I grabbed my things.

We checked out and walked to his car. It wasn't a piece of junk like I expected it to be. It was nice, glossy, and black with tinted windows. The build of the car was sleek; I didn't even want to touch it. He saw my jaw hit the floor.

"Is…is that an Aston Martin?" I knew my highly expensive cars well considering my Dad's obsession with them.

"Yeah. V12 Vanquish. Like it?"

"How the hell did you pay for this?" I asked. my mouth was glued to the ground as I childishly pointed a finger at in in wonder. He giggled again opening the side door for me.

"I have my ways." He winked at me. Shaking my head, I reluctantly got into the amazingly gorgeous vehicle. It still smelled like fresh leather and it was so smooth. The inside was impecibly clean considering its owner and what his friends might do or eat in it. He slid in carefully, turned it on, and drove out of the parking lot.

"You must get a lot of looks in this huh? It has to be one of the fanciest cars in Amity Park." I said, still amazed by the look and that he could somehow afford this miracle car.

"Sure I do. Tucker loves it; he begs me sometimes to just to take it for a spin around town." He answered, nodding his head in my direction. The rest of the ride I pointed out the rights and lefts until we reach my house. We pulled up the the mansion and he let out a low whistle.

"Told you." I frowned under my hands. He turned off the car and eagerly got out. I pushed the door opened and stepped onto the pavement to meet his hand. Rolling my eyes, I shoved past him and towards the front steps. The door was open and I let myself in.

"Hello, we're here. Mom, Dad? Alfred?" I called. The house was silent.

"In here dear!" Mother shouted from the west living room. I shuffled my way in to see tea and crackers set up on the coffee table, with mother and father sitting on the couch that was to the right of the table. Danny and I walked over to them.

"Hi Daddy," I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Sam," he greeted back. He moved his attention to Danny and stood up to shake his hand. "Hello young man. George Manson, how do you do?"

"Daniel Fenton sir. I'm fine thank you for asking." He answered shaking back.

"That's a good grip you got there Daniel."

"Thank you sir." He said back. He sat down next to me on the couch opposite the one my parents were on. "Mrs. Manson." He tipped his head towards my mother. She returned the favor.

"So, Daniel, that's a beautiful Aston Martin you got there. Where'd you get it and how'd you pay for it?" father prasied.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Danny joked. I giggled and so did my parents.

"So, Danny, can you tell us how you and Sam met?" my mother asked taking a sip of her tea. Uh oh. My parents are going to be dissapointed I met him in a bar and not at a country club. I slouched further into my seat and prepared myself for their looks.

"Uh, sure," he began sounding a little baffeled. "I was in the park just walking around when I saw her messing with a camera. It looked a little broken so I went over to help her and we exchanged numbers. After we went out for coffee. It was a really lovely day and I'm glad I met her." He lied carefully. My eyes bulged as I looked at him then my parents and back. My parents needed assurence that this was true.

"Yeah, I was lucky he's good with cameras and that he was around. If it wasn't for Danny I wouldn't have some of my new paintings." I wanted it to sound fluid and thankfully it did and they bought it. I exhaled heavily and reached for a cracker.

"Well," my mother said, sounding very surprised. "That sounded lovely. What did you do on your first date?"

"We went out to Leaves." Danny said cooly. Father looked a little irritated. He put down his cup and spoke.

"What do you do for a living son? Surely someone with an Aston Martin makes great money."

"I'm an astronaut in training. I can't wait to get up in space to have some fun." He commented back in a light tone. Father tipped his head in aproval. For the remainder of the time the two men talked about space and training. Mother listened attentively while my mind wandered off to think. Danny couldn't possibly know how high I was up in the air unless he was there. And I doubt the Doctor could put an exact height. Wait, unless he was there. He was there. Danny was there. My heart began to race and I felt my eyes buldge, my breathing picked up pace too. Before I knew it I was hyperventalating. After excusing myself I ran to the bathroom and my shaking hand threw the fosset on; cool water went racing down my forehead. I turned it off and rubbed my face, sinking to the ground after.

Everything started to become clear now. I began to see the resemblance between my ghostly hero and my new friend. The hair was the same shape, just a different color, the muscular build, same voice…This also explains the switching eye color in my pictures, the dissapearing flower trick, and the faintly remembered walks with him. I had gone a date with Danny Fenton, _and_ Phantom. They were the same person. Danny was the hero of our town. Oh my gosh…

I sucked in my ephiny and held it close to my brain, and walked back out the room. Father and Danny were caught in a light laugh while my Mom stared at her nails. I sat back down next to Danny and spoke.

"Danny we really should get going. I want to go home and check my messages. And I'm sure you have places to be." I pushed. Mother gave me a thanking look and so did Alfred. I smiled back.

"Well it was nice to meet you Danny, please, feel free to stop by again with Samantha." Father said, shaking Danny's hand firmly.

"Will do Mr. Manson. Mrs. Manson, Alfred," tipping his head. "You all have a lovely afternoon."

"You too Danny. Bye, bye now." Mother called. We got outside and suddenly rage took over. I faced him and slapped his shoulder.

"What?!" he complained.

"I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me? I am so mad with you and I only have one reason to be but others I can't explain are telling me to be mad. I swear Danny you better tell me the whole damn truth or I _will_ expose you!" I shouted through my teeth.

"Sam what are you talking about?" he asked. I just glared incredulously at him. Grabbing my shoulder her pushed me to the car. I got in and strapped my seatbelt. "Okay, tell me what you are talking about."

"Start driving so my parents don't eavesdrop. They're known for that." I instructed. He took off. "What I am talking about _Danny _is that I figured out your little secret. YOU are Phantom. And no I'm not crazy. This is how I know for certain you are. One, you both have the same hair, voice, and build. And that time with the switching eyes, you were doing something. I don't know what it was, maybe dropping hints or clues or something. OH! And the dissapearing flower! Not to mention your cuts and such. Two, the doctor couldn't even estimate or put an exact height on my desend, only Skulker and Phantom could. Three, your parents are Ghost Hunters so it makes sense and they have a portal in the basement. Your friend Tucker is on this too. You have a lot of explaining to do Fenton." I pointed out all of the things that were obvious to me. He looked ahead and his mind was far, far away. Worry, stress, and an unnerving sense came off him through his eyes. A few silent minutes crept passed us and he sighed very heavily.

"Yes, I am Phantom. When I was fourteen Tucker dared me to go into the portal. I pushed a button inside and it went off—causing ghost DNA to travel throuhgout my body and tangle with mine. Ending with me becoming half ghost, and having the powers you see in battle. My parents don't know but Tucker and my sister Jazz do. And now so do you. Since my, er…changing I have battled many ghost and Skulker is one of my first and longest foes I've had; he's a bounty hunter. He won't stop until my pelt is on the foot of his bed. My powers progressed over the years and I have full control over all of them; every one of them mastered. I am an astronaunt in training but a superhero too. I payed for this car, my house, and various other belongings from being a hero and saving this tiny town repeatedly. The mayor gave me the key to the city just last year. Remember when we had that technology freak out almost ten years ago?"

"Sort of,"

"Well that was the one time I went into space. I was fighting another one of my enemies Technus. He took over the satelite dish that belongs to Axion Labs. That's my story. Any other questions? By the way, I'm willing to do another interview."

"Really? Uh…thanks. I have a few that weren't answered. What happened to your back? Who'd you fight?"

"I told you, I got into a fight. I was fighting another one of my other enimes, I have a lot."

"Why ghost? Sicne your parents are alive."

"Someone's got to fight the rouges right?"

"Yeah. Tucker's your sidekick huh?" I asked. He started laughing at this one.

"Yep, yep."

"Okay. This one you considered classified but since I know your secret, where do you live?" I asked.

"You're about to find out." He answered, driving into long, narrow, and concrete path. It led up hill and we started to cross into mountain like territory. Not even a minute after we came in, the surrrounding trees began to clear and the concrete turned into cobble stone. The mouth of the driveway curved off to the left and opened very wide. The house was one story but the the walls were high like a second story house, and a huge window occupied the spaces one both sides of the door. Which was pushed back about four feet with steps leading up to the huge wodden door with a small stained glass pattern on the top. He made a u-turn and parked infront of it. I got out to turn around to face him, but gawked at the view. Beyond the trees was an amazing overview of the town. The air here was fresher, cleaner and surprisingly warmer. I walked back and hit the car.

"Wow…" I breathed. Before my mind could register anything, Danny was floating above me and his hand was out towards my shoulder. His smile was large as I felt my eyes once again open wider. No thought or command was sent to my hand as it placed itself into his. He gently lifted me off the ground and into the air; my back was being caressed with the same hand after it jumped out of mine. Instinctivly my knees drew into my chest and his other hand softly drew out for me so I could rest my knees on the crese of his elbow. I did so and he took me a little higher. My face burned with a heavy flush and a half smile spread across his face slowly as he came to understand that I didn't mind being ten or twenty feet in the air with him. A tiny shudder rocked through my body. Euphoria was beginning to tingle my toes in the tennis shoes.

"This is an amazing place Danny," breathed out of my mouth warmly.

"I know. That's what I bought the house here. It's so peacful and serene. I'm glad I don't have to hide my powers around you, I'll be able to have much more fun. Close your eyes for a moment," he said, I obeyed and closed them. Suddenly, I could feel his face getting closer as his breath got hotter. The tickling sensation drew itself up my legs and as it passed, it left them hot. My heart picked up again, and my arms became a tighter vice around his neck, causing my torso to draw closer. My mouth hung open slightly and I opened my eyes to very thin slits. His eyes were small narrows too and his mouth was opened like mine. I quickly closed my eyes and waited.

Then, he pressed his lips ever so lovingly to mine.

The heat raced up my body as our lips meshed in different ways. My legs strongly crossed and one of my feet pressed against the other. One of my hands grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and the other put itself on his cheek, then curved itself under his jaw, holding it against my lips. As I breathed in threw my nose, I brought my chest closer. I wanted more so my lips acted like fingers themselves and sort of opened his mouth and our simple lip kissing turned into a full on kiss. He understood. Our tounges came together and pressed themselves to each other, stroking lightly. The hand that was holding up my knees slowly made its way up up my thigh, leaving my legs to dangle. I didn't even feel them hit the air and jerk me towards that direction. His hand landed on my waist and he lowered us down on top of the car. I gripped his shirt and closed our mouths to kiss his full lips again. His hand started to travel up the side of my body under the loose shirt and I stopped it there, releasing his shirt caller.

"Danny," I whispered. "Not here."

"Okay…" he sounded so sad, so upset. Like he wanted the birds or hikers to see us or something.

"No don't get me wrong, I just don't want to ruin the car." I teased. His half smile grew and I swear my legs trembled a bit. He picked me up bridal style and we flew over to the door. He set me down and looked me dead in the eye. The hands that were caresssing my back and torso were clasping mine tightly. I looked up at him threw my lashes. We stood there for a while, smelling the pine.

"Danny," I began since he wouldn't. "I am in dead love with you. Fuck the other two dates, we're a couple. I want that. I want us to be together. And I want you."

"I couldn't argue with you even if I could possibly think of it. I'm glad you stopped playing hard-to-get. If I didn't make it obvious, I want you. Let me give you the tour then, well, we can continue." He teased a little bit. I eargaly bit down on my lower lip and he became invisible. The color in my arms faded away slowly, leaving only a blue outline of my arms and hands. Soon after that I was also invisible. Danny walked throught the door, still holding my hand, and with an open mind I followed, not closing my eyes. It felt incredible to just walk through something that thick; every splinter just went through me. I hucuped giggle came out when he let go of my hand on the other side of the door.

"Okay. That was cool!" I shouted. He smiled back and dragged me forward.

"All right, so to your left is the living room that leads into the dinning room, then the kitchen is in the back. To my right is the computer room, then the door that leads to the basement which is my gym. Beside my gym is a shower then my own little lab. It has a portal in it. The other portal is behind that big painting. Next to that door is the bathroom, then the guest room which is Tucker's kind of. Next to that is my room." He explained, pointing to each one.

The living room was a light blue and a fireplace was on the farthest wall infront of me. The large flat screen T.V. was next to the entrance to the dinning room. Under that was a big wooden table with cupboards. On the top of the table was a picture of his family, then sister, and one final one of him and Tucker. In between the second and final picture was the digital cabel set, blinking the time in green. In the middle of the white carpeted room lay a coffee table with magazines stacked under it. Then, pressed against the wall with the huge window on it was a large couch that could fit ten people. Sitting next to the fireplace was a pile of logs and fire starting materials. The dinning room, from what I could see, was white and a chandelear hung in the center over the large marble table. Another case holding trinkets and other things was against the same wall as the fireplace. I couldn't see the kitchen.

He seemed eager to get me back into his bed, and I'll admit, I wanted to stroke his probably perfect torso. But I wanted to see his lab. He slowly led me to the door claimed to be his, I stopped infront of the one ment to be the one leading downstairs.

"I want to see you lab, and if it's different then your parents." I said. He dropped my arms and crossed his over his chest. My fingers tied and twiddled together. I guess he knew.

"Yeah my parents told me about that. I was a little upset about that," saying as his face turned from eager to annoyed.

"I am so sorry about that Danny," was all I could say.

"But, I forgive you. You aren't the only one whose snuck into that place. Just don't do it again. Follow me, and I'll show you my lab and portal." Saying so as he opened the door and I began my descent down the small staircase. To my left was the gym with expensive looking machines and infront of me in its' own little bow was the shower he mentioned. To the right was another large iron wall with a door smacked in the middle. I opened it slowly and saw three walls outlined with high teck looking stuff. The fourth wall farthest from me had the octagon shape of the portal to the Ghost Zone. It was, of coursed, closed. Next to that was another medium sized iron plank with knobs holding weapons. One of them was that vacuum he used the night he saved me after the bar. All the other weapons were probably for Tucker no doubt. Next to the wall was the suit I saw Tucker in.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"It is different but essentially the same. Now, I want to see your room." At this point I didn't really know myself anymore. I never put out this easily or don't even try sex until after the third date. This Sam was new to me and I think even a little new to Danny. Not like he wasn't expecting it or something. Hugging my body tighlty he turned us invisible and flew us to his room.

I really couldn't see the color of the walls once I knew we landed; the shades only let in minimal light. But from what I could see was that we were close to the bed. His lips started to caress the skin under my ears and he stepped us back. My hands reached out behind me and I felt the silk topping of the thick down comforter. I couldn't even tell my shirt was off until I felt the warm radiating off his bare chest. And just like I knew, it was perfect and lean. He picked us up again and gently set me down on the top of the bed. Our lips came together just like last time, but when then came now, they were more softer, more pleasureful.

That's when I let sweet blindness make love to me.


	9. Finale

Chapter seven

I have to admit, sex has never been the same since that first night with Danny. Every night, or rather every day, I was at his house. And when he came back after a fight, he would still be a little angry so I convinced him that angry sex can sometimes be the best. And with him, it was. You'd think that he would want to blow off steam and be rough, but he wasn't. It was the best ever; he was so good.

A month had passed since I got out of the hospital and Mr. Grey's accident, now Valerie was starting to act like her old self again. She flooded me with questions about Danny and, for some sick perverted reason, our nights. But when the questions about were he lived came up I told her we were at my place. Which was true. She couldn't come over because my apartment smelled like sex; we were at my place the last week and I needed to air it out.

"So Sam," she started out it a low, harsh whisper. "I have to ask, is he big?" her eyebrows raised up and down three times. I started to laugh out loud, that wasn't any of her business. Her smile was a bit smug as she said this next comment:

"So he is huh? I just hope it's not _too_ big to fit in your mouth!"

"_Valerie!_" I was appalled! She just giggled back. My face was flushed, I could tell from the heat. After recovery I was able to talk again. "I'll say one thing, this is the most sexually active I've ever been with a guy."

"Jeez Sam, I need someone who's that good. Lucky bitch,"

"Hey, you just have to put yourself out there. That's what I did and look where that got me."

"Mmm," sitting back down as she hummed. Her phone rang and she dragged it from her desk to her ear. "Oh hi Dad… Okay I'll be over in a bit… I love you too, bye." She threw it into her purse and stood back up. "My Dad needs help with some stuff, I got to jet. See you later Sam."

"Okay, tell the old man I say 'Hi."

"Will do, ta'." She bid as she left the ever busy office. On my desktop was a word document that I opened. The title: Who Is Phantom? By Sam Manson. And that's all that was written. My plan was to have the new interview there but I haven't been able to ask Danny yet. Maybe I could bring it up at dinner?

For some reason I began to feel very impatient; drumming the eraser of my pencil on the notepad that was close to my keyboard. I flipped open my phone and saw that I missed one call. It was an unknown number. _Who's that? _I reached my thumb for the call button when the number came back up again. But this time it was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered. It wasn't supposed to sound cautious but it did. Not only did it sound oddly cautious, but worried and a little frightened too. Had my conscience figured something out that I hadn't yet? Was it trying to give me clues that this call _wasn't_ safe? I listened for the response from the other line, ignoring the subtle warning.

"Sam? It Danny, I'm on Tucker's phone. We need your help! Come to the park now!" he cried. My heart jumped at why the town hero would need help from a human. I grabbed my purse and told Convery I was going on my break. I ran down the stairs and to my car.

As I drove my mind raced. Is Danny okay? Were him and Tucker hurt or worse…? I felt my bones turn to rubber as they trembled on the steering wheel. Hyperventilation was also draping over me. I pushed the gas further. I got the park, turned off the car and raced out.

"D…Danny?" I whispered. My eyes searched the park for any sign of him. My stomach performed a flip on its own, and then became rock hard. My shoulders caved in and I became concave to something. What was my conscience telling me?!

"Sam," came from behind. I screamed at first, and then jumped. Hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around way too abruptly for me to comprehend. The hands were Danny's.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where's Tucker? Is he…?" I demanded furiously.

"He's fine." Why did that sound like ice?

"Then what happened?!" again I yelled at him. He just drew me into his chest for a hug.

"Nothing, I just missed you. That's all," his voice still ice. The hug was too tight; I was losing my vision. I saw what my conscience was telling me or warning me about.

Danny's eyes were bright red.

"You're not Danny." Came out almost inaudible. Instinct told me to scream but my throat was too dry. Whatever or whoever this was he dragged me deeper into the shadows and his form began to shake like trembling Jell-O. A long trench coat came out and a pale-gray face with no mouth or nose but the same red eyes ended up as the face. A top hat to finish.

"No, I'm not." The different voice spoke. It sounded whinny and annoying, very nasally too. Cool air started to circle me and I felt very sleepy. Ten pounds were added to my eyelids and they started to droop. "But I am a ghost. And we need bait." Was the last I heard as I slipped into sleep.

The spinning room came into focus; arms and ankles pinched by a tight green, rope like material. A separate one wrapped my torso around a chair. A deeper chuckle from before was above the ringing in my ears. I lifted my head and saw another, what I assumed, ghost.

He was taller and dressed in white. The dead blue skin only shown on his face, red eyes, a small black chin outlining beard, and his hair spiked up like Wolverine's from _X-Men_. Black gloves, boots, and a wide, well built chest. A faint glow outlined his body.

A croak—that's what came out of my throat. It felt very odd to hear that, very strange. I didn't like the feeling, it was way too foreign. I also didn't like that I couldn't feel my fingers.

"She's finally coming to," a far away voice echoed in my hollowed out ears; they stopped ringing. The room was dark passed the blue-skinned ghost, but I managed to see the faded outline of another one.

"Finally. I think you hit her too hard with that sleep mist." The blue one spoke. His voice was different: pointed, confident, a high nasally pitch that made him a little scarier.

"Where am I?" came out of my mouth in a sleepy, slur form. I was not aware of it really.

"Oh hello Samantha. You don't need to worry about that. Why if I were you, I'd be more worried about your boyfriend. I can only imagine what the huntress is doing to him..." he responded. Danny _was_ in trouble! Serious trouble.

"Danny, no. if you hurt him I swear—"

"_What?_" his eyes narrowing, face inches from mine. I felt my lips scrunch together and my own eyes narrow in hatred.

"You son of a bitch." Hissed out between my teeth. Like lightening a fresh, bright pain dashed across my cheek; it stung. Fresh blood splattered across my tongue, a pop sound played when my jaw separated. The blue man put his glove back on—he must've hit me with his bare hand—and stepped back a yard or two. The other area ghosted over to some area I couldn't identify in the black atmosphere.

Beeping sounds were echoing off the arch of the walls and into my ears, blood was leaking slowly on the inside of my mouth, and I felt my cheek start to swell. One last sound went off and the bright white light flashed on; my eyes squinted then became adjusted. I saw the cave now: small, rectangular, and maybe man-made. A generator supplying the electricity for the weird machines and lights, my purse was on a lone table with all my belongings, embarrassing or not, scattered around. Near the table a shelf, like the one in the lab, with various weapons on it that I was sure I wasn't necessary. In the corner of my eye I saw a large wooden desk with green and yellow objects on both sides. On the far end, across from me, was another portal. My mind instantly recognized it.

The door opened with a slight hissing noise and someone else walked in. with the luxuriant curves I knew it was a woman. She was in heavy black and red wear, and her outline, like the blue man's, was red instead of white. Her helmet had a two, large triangle's pointing down to form a red V on it and an almost clear red wind shield. I couldn't make out her feature's one bit. My short analysis only lasted a few seconds. But it wasn't the costume or her feature's that made me scream out. In her hands was a beaten and bleeding Danny.

"NO!" I screamed pushing myself forward. My weight tipped the chair and I fell to the floor face first. My voice sounded very unrecognizable. With only one I exposed, thanks to my hair painting my face when I looked up, I only saw out of one eye. "What'd you do to him?! Let him go!" again the voice belonged to a stranger in my body.

"Oh look, his girlfriend is attempting to be noble." The other ghost by the machine's spoke. I looked to him for a fraction of a second then focused back to the blue one walking toward me.

'Let's see how noble you are in there." Was what I heard. He turned us both invisible and dragged me out of the chair, binds still holding. As he dragged me I saw Danny coming to. He saw me than registered everything. But with those few passing seconds—probably five or six if I was counting correctly—he wasn't able to do anything except stare. I was then brought to my holder's face, still only seeing out of one eye.

"Let's see how well you do in the ghost zone girly. Oh and by the way, some of those ghost's won't be afraid of taking advantage to the fact that you're not only tied up, but also very attractive. So good luck. And if you see the warden, tell him Vlad said any punishment is suitable. Bye." And just like that, he tossed me into the world of ghost. I could've sworn I heard the woman call my name, and of course I heard Danny scream it. The doors closed with a loud thud and I began to float, and just float.

I continued to float for some time, I lost track. My mind went through my life, my friendships, my losses, my school's, my love…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard and heavy voice say; it was thick with a Brooklyn accent. I feared everything even more.

"I think we got a woman here Josh. Not only a woman, but a human too." Another Brooklyn accent vibrated; this voice was huskier than the other.

"Ain't dat a treat Spiz? And look, she's all tied up too. Lucky us. Hey toots, I like how you're shaped. Nice ass too," these men weren't afraid to be rude. They floated over to me and the one called Spiz was heavy, while the other one was pretty thin.

Josh started to stroke my arm and turned my jacket invisible, stripping it off my body and tossing it behind him. The other one took off my shoes and sock's. They saw the goose bumps rise on my arm.

"It's okay toots," Spiz hushed.

"Please don't touch me," I pleaded.

"Don't be like this baby." Josh said stroking my bare arm again with his knuckles. I shivered at the dead touch.

"Please, no," my voice broke at the end. The one towards my feet stripped my pants off me. I bit my lip in a hard line, fighting back tears. I was paralyzed and couldn't fight back. Oh God. The heavy one lassoed my eyes with more green rope. I felt my shirt disappear and cried out one final no. But they still didn't listen. Then I just endured the pain.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying. Those men pushed me off to send me floating away even farther from home. I was lucking to have my bra and underwear put back on, but my pant's and shirt was floating else where. I just couldn't stop. A woman's worst nightmare came true for me. The cries and wails came out harder every second that passed. If I ever live through this, I'd need therapy. But who'd believe me? I couldn't just say "Oh, two ghosts did this-and-that to me" no one would believe me. They'd lock me up in a padded cell.

I bumped into a rock and scooted my way onto the flat surface to lay in a curled up ball. I stayed there for a while, sorting out good and bad, when something freezing touched my back.

"Oh God! Please no! Back off! Leave me alone please just go away!" I screamed back. The touch felt metallic and I jumped away.

"No, no it's okay. You're fine Sam. It's okay, you're safe." The voice spoke. The name and voice I'd only heard once before but I knew who it was: Danny's best friend Tucker. After removing the green ropes with some tuff I didn't know he jumped out of the big suit and wrapped me in his jacket. He carried me back to the Fenton portal in the suits hands and made me hot tea when we got there. Him and Danny's mom brought me fresh clothes soon after. I got dressed slowly and rejoined them in the kitchen.

"Sam, what happened to you? You look terrible." Tucker asked gently approaching the subject. I explained everything slowly and ended up crying a little. Once he and I were alone, I spoke more confidant words.

"Tucker, we have to help him. I'm not going to abandon this man—I love him too much,"

"We will. I know where Vlad's portal is—the one you came out of. But we'll have to leave when you're ready; you need to rest."

"No. We have to save him. Now. He could be dying Tucker."

"Sam, you were just r—"

"Damn it I know! Just… ugh, he mean's so much to me Tucker. And…," why am I confessing to him? I barely know him. I ran my fingers through my hair and flipped it over a few time's mulling it over on whether I should tell him or not. I decided that I just should, just to press the urgency.

"It's just… well…, I'm sort of late, and…" I said it very low and hurried. He picked up every word.

"Oh, shit. Well that change's things. When was your last…well…yeah,"

"So far I'm about four days late and if the next three go by with nothing then I'm going to the doctor. Do you see how urgent it is to get him back?"

"Yeah, now I do." He spoke slowly. Several minutes passed and he thought stuff over. Finally he got up and pulled my by the arm towards the basement and to the giant floating car like machine. I got in first then he followed, started the car, and we drove off. We drove for a while and I spotted out my rock, I cringed at it. We came close, I could tell because I saw my one solitary sock float away. Again my body convulsed. Tucker was so nice; he just rubbed my shoulder and gently rocked me back and forth.

We finally got to the door and Tucker wasn't one for knocking. He pressed a few buttons and these gun like things blasted their way through the door. He started to chuckle when my eyes flew open and my body jumped back and the boom; he must be inured to it. After turning around to be parallel to the entrance he grabbed a few big guns and jumped out the door, like men do in the army. Before he jumped he gestured for me to follow. This man was very brave, and that's what he was—a man. Totally different from the boy who was known in the high school for loving computers. His maturity was his best feature. With great reluctance I followed, zero weapons in hand. I linked to Tucker's back as I sort of swam towards him.

The cave was still fully lit, but totally empty. How melodramatic.

"Danny…? Vlad?" Tucker called. The sweat on his forehead trickled down as he listened for a response. He eyes zipped over to the side and his arm pushed me to the floor as the same one was straight out, pointing a gun towards nothing.

"Surprise," he smiled out the word and fired. Green came out of the gun and I heard a light thud as the trench-coat ghost hit the floor, more glowing green fluid coming out of his head. I screamed out and scrambled to be at my feet again. He ducked down again and I mimicked his actions. Another shot was fired to the desk and a red one came back at us. "Stupid cunt," was whispered. I knew he didn't want me to hear, but I did anyway. The woman must be firing at us.

"Say that again Foley! I couldn't hear you ya' dick!" shouted the woman. I could sort of recognize the voice but the helmet muted it too much. Tucker dragged me along with his behind a machine and I cowered as an explosion went off.

"Sam I'm going to distract her. Go through the tunnels and up the stairs to look for Danny. Go!" he urged. After shooting the door open I ran as fast as I could through the opening. I was able to make it through the smoke and up the steps. I felt around the blockade in my way and rammed into it. But the aggression wasn't needed, the door swung open with ease. I fell to my hands as a result to momentum.

I didn't look around the room, I didn't care. I just saw Danny on the couch and lunged myself towards him. I was able to reach him when something caught my neck.

Hands pressed against my trachea and it felt like it was going to break in half, my head became tight and warm from lack of oxygen, I saw dots. My hands uselessly pulled at the grip but the effort was fruitless.

Once the blue man saw my eyes droop he dropped me to the floor. My body gripped and screamed for air. I was scooping large amounts in. my body curled up as I continued to gasp. My ears picked up the sound of laughter and I looked up to see the blue man moving along with the choppy chuckles. I conjured up all the strength I could find and swung my legs into his ankles as fast as I could. His legs caved in and his top-heavy body fell forward on the floor. I didn't hesitate to punch his face. My knuckles sliced open as they got to his mouth, ignoring the stinging I took another swing at his face.

This time he caught it and twisted my wrist the wrong way. The pain crippled me for only a few seconds. Rolling onto my back I saw some glass. With my good hand I grabbed it and smashed it on his head. With the cracked piece I crawled over and held it to his trachea, knuckles pressing against the rough ridges of his Adam's apple. I wanted to pull my arm back as fast as I could but my arm was paralyzed. It started to tremble and shake; I felt my grip on the glass ebb.

"_You can't do it—can you?"_ he asked me. The perfectly articulated words were one-hundred-ten percent right, I couldn't kill someone.

But I had to.

I fastened my grip tighter and felt the fresh pain jab my palms. Warm fluid soon followed. I bit my lip until it leaked red and raced my hand across his throat with all my strength and speed. I dropped the glass and heard a loud thump under me. Tears leaked out of my eyes and groans cracked out. My body fell limp over the lifeless one.

What felt like an eternity passed until Tucker came up the stairs to see me crippled over a body and glowing green blood under both of us. He picked me up and set me on a chair.

"Sam…" he mouthed. "I can't believe... how'd you…?" all his words were whispers as he walked over to the body.

"I'm going to hell! I can't believe I killed someone! I'm going to hell!" I kept repeating the sentence until something came up behind me and hugged me. I inhaled and knew that scent anywhere. It was Danny.

"Oh Danny!" I croaked. He just hugged me tighter and dragged me onto hip lap. He hands picked up my bad wrist and kissed it. Grabbing a towel he wrapped up my cut.

"Let's get you to a hospital." He whispered. I didn't notice he was still in ghost mode until we were in the air.

When we got to the hospital they took me in A.S.A.P. and fixed me up. Hours later I was back in Danny's house answering questions from both him and his parent's. Tucker was handing me some tea as they asked. After a few questions Danny stiffened and I dropped my glass. He flew to the basement doors and down the steps. We all followed him.

Standing by the portal was the woman from before, but this time her helmet was off. I gapped at Valerie's face. Shock was my first initial reaction, then hate flooded in.

"Val, you're the bounty hunter?" I asked her through my teeth.

"Yeah Sam. I am."

"But…but why?" I asked walking up to her. She went over everything very slowly, answering all my questions and apologizing after everyone. In the end just said how sorry she was, again, and said that if I didn't want her to continuing living here she'd go. I slapped her with my good hand and told her no. of course I was mad at her but we hugged in the end. She begged Danny for his forgiveness and he said he'll think about it. She said she was going to clean up our mess then go home to her father. Tucker volunteered to go with her and clean up the murder.

"Am I going to go to jail for murder?" I asked, lips trembling before she left.

"No you won't Sam. Just forget this whole ordeal. Get some rest." Tucker answered before he jumped in. Danny led me upstairs and to the second floor to his room. He lay on his back and I rested my head on top of his torso. Silence lived in the room with us; none of us spoke a word. After probably a half hour he kicked silence out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked very softly.

"A little shaken, but I think I'll be okay. How about you?"

"Nothing I can't survive. Tucker told me what happened. Are you okay?" he whispered. I lower area cried out in pain but I fought back the urge to whimper out. I nodded slowly and looked up to him.

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead babe,"

"Uh, I'm late." I told him in a low voice. His eyes opened up wide and his head was taken a back. Then he just smiled at me very warmly.

"Really?" he mouthed. In his eyes I saw wetness start to form. I nodded and told him how many days. Then I asked if he was okay with it, since most men go "SHIT!" at a sign like that. "Sam, I'm thrilled about it. I'm fine with it. I wanted kids, I wanted them with you. I knew they were going to come. That's why I asked you a thousand times if you didn't mind me not using rubbers. And, remember, you just said that you didn't care. I'm ready for children. The question is, are _you_ okay with it?"

I though about that question and went over everything. I never really was a big fan of little kids, but the thought of my own made my heart warm. I lifted my body up and kissed him gingerly.

"The thought makes me all warm and fuzzy. I'm perfectly fine with it…Mr. Dad."

**AN: **Yes. It's ended. After a grueling year or so it's finally ended. And on a good note too. I wan to say that this is my last story I'll do. Sort of like my retiring fan fiction author days. So I hope you all enjoyed the ride with all my stories that I've done in the past two years.

Thank you to everyone who has ever favored my stories and one-shots. Who has added me to author alert list, who's reviewed any and all of my stuff, who's stuck through all the waiting for the next chapter and followed along. Thank you all so very much.

Samaddan


End file.
